Starcrossed Wishes
by Sora Hiyashi
Summary: Aqua and Vanitas are going to be happily married within the month, despite the many secrets he was hiding from her. But, a certain brunette girl and black haired boy in her dreams are foreshadowing many premonitions to come forth within the future for her, Terra, and many others connected to Vanitas... VanitasAqua TerraAqua VanitasXion RikuXion TerraCinderella OCxOC involved AU
1. Awkward Meetings

**I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters here. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Starcrossed Wishes

Chapter 1: Awkward Meetings

Aqua sat up in the rumpled sheets of the bed that she and Vanitas shared. Vanitas snored obnoxiously loud as he groaned while turning away from the glare of the sunlight shining through the window, exposing the shameful mess of the conditions that the lovers had been sharing over the night.

The older blue haired girl tiredly turned her head toward the digital alarm clock on her bedside table, only to realize she woke up at five in the morning. She restrained the groan aching to escape from her larynx so Vanitas could sleep peacefully. It was a strange dream she had… no, cross that out, a _very_ strange dream crossed her last night.

The young woman recalled the near dirty events that occurred between her and her younger lover that caused her to blush shamefully. He may not cross the limit of taking her purity yet, but he did many things to cause both to moan out with pleasure as he smiled wickedly at every minute of their time together in this room.

She gazed downwards at her naked chest exposed from the ripped baby doll nightgown, revealing a lot of red marks that he inflicted on her precious porcelain skin hours ago. But… why did it suddenly begin to feel so wrong? Both of them already set a wedding date a month from today, yet she felt like she committed a heavy crime. Plus, the two of them were officially together from the day of the graduation party in high school…

The blunette sighed as she lowered her head into her palms, recalling the vivid dreams that ran through her head over and over again…

_Aqua was standing on a beautiful sunny beach, relishing the warmth of the setting sun as it bathed her with radiance. She looked around to see if Vanitas was there to surprise her by sneaking up on her to nip and suck on her neck, but to her disappointment, it wasn't him at all._

_Instead, at a small distance away from her, she sees a figure of a child with long brown hair that were tied into twin tails on both sides of her head. Curiosity killed Aqua as she couldn't help but venture closer to the little girl, feeling something strange… and nostalgic about her for some weird reason._

_The blue maiden couldn't help but to feel real feelings of nostalgia as she got a better glimpse of the girl's hair. The color of brown was so familiar… it's as if she knew this child for a very long time. The brown hair also reminded her of someone very important to her back then… but sadly she couldn't remember anything as of right now._

"_I hope Daddy really likes these flowers…. And perhaps we could see Mommy again.." The child muttered sweetly to herself as Aqua closed the distance furthermore to examine the girl picking up forget-me-nots and other various arrangements of flowers. _

"_Excuse me, where are your parents?" The young woman questioned, really curious to know what was going on between the connection of her and this adolescent.._

_The little girl did not answer her, nor did Aqua think she heard her question. But, apparently, it looked like she actually heard the inquisition. Instead of answering, she rose up from her squatting position to wipe the sand off her pink dress before setting off in a direction that Aqua wasn't standing in. _

_Appalled by the rude behavior that took place a few seconds ago, Aqua tried her best to persist in getting the other person's attention, but failed miserably as the ground below her somehow shook and gave away as an earthquake took place…_

Aqua forced herself to try and remember more of the events, especially with more analysis on the strange little person, but failed to dig out more from the depths of the tired mind. Reminding herself that today was Saturday, and Vanitas usually sleeps in until late into the afternoon, the bluenette quietly slipped her lethargic body out of bed to find something more revealing and undamaged to wear over her bruises and hickeys after her luxurious shower.

Despite the weather being sweltering hot outside the mansion that the young unmarried couple stayed in, Aqua still wore a turtleneck long sleeved top to cover the marks on her neck, shoulders and chest, making her look incredibly ridiculous, but what could she do, right? There weren't any marks on her legs, so she wore her short hot pants with a sigh of relief in this scorching weather before she blew a kiss towards her sleeping boyfriend before proceeding to walk out of the mansion and into the mall for the day…

* * *

"Terra, are you alright? Or do you need more sleep?" Cinderella gently prodded the handsome, bronze young man that was currently daydreaming about something. The young couple sat in the restaurant of the hotel that they were staying in.

"… Oh sorry, Cindy… Just…. Tired… that's all." Terra yawned as he responded to his girlfriend's concerns.

"So, you sure you're alright?"

"Y… yea.."

"Well… maybe we both can go out for more touring? You know… to clear your head for a while?"

Cinderella giggled at Terra as he tired stretched himself after agreeing to her suggestion. Before leaving though, he entwined his hand with hers before they set off to follow Cinderella's plans.

Terra had a very odd dream of an adolescent girl that always somehow managed to blur out in front of him whenever he got too close to her. Her haunting words of wanting to see her mommy also puzzled him as well. He tried to get a good look at her face, but it was always blurred out whenever she smiled up at him.

But, since dreams were meant to be fake, he might as well spend the rest of the day in happiness with his girlfriend that he wanted to propose to later on in the week.

* * *

A certain blue haired girl smiled to herself as she adjusted the large sunglasses on her face and adjusted her expensive handbag as well before setting off towards the park near the river. It was still early before Vanitas would wake up, so she had more time to herself for now.

For some reason, even though she loved Vanitas, she actually felt regret lacing its way around her heart. People always judged her as a strong independent girl that didn't even need to lean on anyone, not to mention a man. But, somehow, his rude uncaring behavior ended up seducing her to fall in deeply in love with him, surprising everyone and ended up making a lot of people around her disapprove of this sudden decision to be with this person, not to mention that he was at least two years younger than her as well.

She broke many men's hearts by doing that, which she actually didn't really care all that much about….

But all this proud reminiscing ended up coming to an abrupt halt as she ended up crashing face first into the hard chest of a tall man.

She rubbed her face as she backed away to apologize, only to have her eyes widen at the sight of the man in front of her. Not believing her eyes, she could only stand there in a few more seconds of awkward silence as the young blonde woman next to him started panicking and apologizing about what happened, but all fell deaf to the blunette's ears as she suddenly stuttered.

"T-Terra? !"

Never did both of them ever expect to see each other like this after years of not seeing each other, especially when Aqua forgot to mention in her mind about breaking his heart… and him trying his best to control his jumbled emotions in front of his confused girlfriend….

Chapter 1 End.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for my oh so totally romantic first shot at writing a VanitasAqua fanfiction... NOT :D **

**I had seen some VanAqua fanarts and fanfictions which show Aqua as a lovesick girl that was desperately in love with this freaking jackass (no offence, but it was TRUE in the original game), and also read the summary of the stupid 50 Shades series, and BAM! This ended making me release another plot bunny from its cage, rendering it to zoom around like crazy within this sadistic head of mine (you'll see what happens later on, if anyone actually bothered to read this XD).**

**I wonder who this child truly is... well, I OBVIOUSLY know, but I'm so not going to spoil it for you guys ;)**

**I can't bring myself to actually write out real sexually erotic situations... so please don't flame me if you guys are pissed at that .**

**This was my first official time writing out Cinderella's character, so I am not really sure if I butchered it or not :(**

**Anyways, please leave a review at the end after you're finished :D**


	2. Painful Memories

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters (again) since they all belong to Square Enix and Disney (otherwise I would've made Terra do some real damage to someone *cough cough*)**

* * *

Starcrossed Wishes

Chapter 2: Painful Memories

A certain young black haired teenager sighed in pain and aggravation as she clutched a seemingly happy announcement from the family she previously worked for. She crumpled up the formal letter, trying her best to not break down and cry as she threw it as hard as she could; rendering it to bounce off the wall and roll further from the trash can instead. It was a good thing that this letter came in during the summer holiday that lead into the final year of her high school, but the truth was still humiliating as hell, even if she was very experienced at wearing a smiling mask every day in school.

Her tears ended up betraying her though, as she ended up hiccupping while burying her face in her hands as she sobbed. The white haired boyfriend had come into the room in just the right timing, his usual calm expression suddenly turning into a mixture of worry and anger. Not towards her, but to the one that tore a huge gash on both lovers.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to placate her as he rocked her back and forth a bit. But, what made the mood much worse was the sound of a male black haired toddler's laughter that gradually got louder as he approached the current room.

It hurt for Riku to even look at him, but what could he do? After all, he agreed to stay by Xion's side throughout the first time that they ever confessed to each other back in junior high. Plus, she didn't really want this from the beginning, right? Also, the little boy needed a male role model in his life.

Worst of all, the child looked_ nothing_ like him at all. Not even a trace of Riku was ever imprinted on the child, but he was actually sort of glad and heartbroken at the same time. Little did he know, his plans of having a family with Xion after marriage was all spoiled by her ex employers, and yet... so little freedom was offered when she forced herself to leave them.

The boy's smile immediately dropped when he ran closer to them. Immediately skidding to a stop, his large eyes gazed up towards the depressing couple in confusion… and sadness. Mommy had been crying so much lately, even if he actually lived with grandpa and grandma whenever she attended school with Riku, who already graduated from high school, which had been most of the time since the day he was born.

To him, Riku was such a cool daddy. Always caring for him and Xion, even if he's not as affectionate as his mother was. Those long, silvery strands of hair that flowed down his shoulders always tickled his rosy fat cheeks whenever he was carried by him, unlike the short, cropped hair that his mother maintained, though he also liked that feeling of her carrying him as well.

But, all hopes of being carried by either one was crushed when Riku quietly told him to go to his room and play for a while. But why can't he be hugged by either Mommy or Daddy? Just… why? Why was Mommy crying again? Who made her cry? Why was Daddy so upset as well? Those questions ran around in his head like a frantic rabbit as he sulked while heading back to his room..

Riku waited until he heard the door to the sad child's room clicked shut, then quietly whispered to the still sobbing Xion while tenderly stroking her hair to sooth her. He glared at the wall as he did so.

"I know it was all too late, but… I promise, I will take our revenge into action, and that bastard will PAY for everything…" He spat out the word pay with seething venom as he held shaking form tighter, malice evident in those narrowing blue zircon eyes of his…

* * *

Terra was totally not expecting this to happen. But, how could the fates be so cruel to him? Especially when he was surprised at how his heart still raced for the girl standing in front of him, when it had been years since their high school separations. Worst of all, he thought his broken heart was mended with dating Cinderella… yet he found himself unable to hold back the thoughts of grabbing Aqua and kissing her (which he actually regretted not doing back then). He tried his best to keep his face straight as he looked her in those beautiful eyes that he had found himself missing on many occasions.

"Hello, _Aqua_." Oops, he didn't realize how terse he sounded when he greeted her, squeezing Cinderella's hand tighter by the minute in attempt to prevent himself from shaking with anger, but part of that failed. The poor man was still angry about Aqua's decision of choosing Vanitas over him on that fateful day.

Aqua was taken aback by the last bit of harshness when he spoke her name for the first time in years, but she still maintained a calm attitude as she greeted him back politely.

She couldn't help but feel surprised by Terra and Cinderella's obvious romantic state, for she knew he didn't really approach girls other than her back then… and for some weird reason, she felt a teeny bit of… distaste? But she's getting married to Vanitas, and she should be happy for Terra…. Right?

She and Cinderella reached out to shake each other's hands, polite smiles etched on their faces. Although, Aqua did notice the discomfort behind Cinderella's smile as Terra squeezed her hand a little too tightly. Before both women could say something more, Terra ended up looking at the watch worn on his left arm, and loudly claimed to Cinderella that they were going to miss the afternoon tour before dragging her away from Aqua as he tried his best to not storm away from the girl that weakened him deeply.

Aqua was truly speechless at how handsome, mature, and muscular he really was now. His muscles weren't that impressive back then, even if he trained very hard every day after school. His haircut was still the same, messy one that tended to drive a lot of other fangirls crazy (did she just say other?), but he was taller, slightly darker and the baby fat on his face melted away to a more chiseled jaw, set mouth, and yet, those pretty blue eyes of his still managed to get girls to look his way…

He's even wearing a suit, something his family couldn't really afford to buy back then… and he looked so.. dashing in it..

The blunette immediately slapped herself mentally as she pried her thoughts away from that childhood friend of hers. After, she's marrying the richest guy of the block soon, right? Also, Terra's still evidently angry at her, and he's gotten himself a girlfriend now.. so why should she be caring about these unnecessary things right?

Aqua sighed as she realized there's nothing left to do for her out here, so she turned her heel towards the mansion that she will live in for her life soon…

Chapter 2 end.

* * *

**A/N: DAYUM... I am on a ROLL for this story. XD **

**Yes... the beginning of this chapter was to foreshadow MUCH more drama to come along, and it's not going to be pretty. I know I might've butchered some characterization on Riku and Xion, but considering how they would react towards this... I think they would be angry and crying a lot.**

**To tell you the truth, I know you guys would've been thinking, "OMG, Aqua is SO NOT that kind of an idiot." in the previous chapter, but guess what? I don't like that either. In fact, I DESPISE that. But, since I enjoy satirical irony with lots of sarcasm in it, this story was to be directed to those VanitasAqua fanfictions where poor Aqua's character WAS turned into something like this along those lines. **

**Aww.. the little brunette didn't show up here :( But don't worry... the title had a major connection to her *wink wink if you get it***

**Poor Terra... to tell you the truth, I HATED it whenever I see Terra in pain, especially in those Vanqua (yes, I have been attacking this couple a lot) fanfictions, but I have to prove points within this story right? This story also directs towards abusive controlling male dominant relationships in the real world as well. **

**Anyways, please leave a review at the end of reading this chapter, and stay tuned :D**

**I will continue on my Xemqua fanfiction, Seductive Darkness, but I still need to organize the jumbled plots in my head for now XD**


	3. Jealousies and Complications

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters; They belong to Square Enix. **

**I would like to thank breaking6883 and angelicwinds for reviewing and faving/subscribing to this drama that I am writing. And sorry MonMonCandie for forgetting to thank you on the second chapter as well (if you actually still bother to read this XD).**

* * *

_Starcrossed Wishes_

_Chapter 3: Jealousies and Complications_

As soon as Aqua arrived at the towering gates to her soon-to-be mansion, she noticed the usually closed gates were open today. Even the front doors to the foyer was open as well... And outside the house stood a young silver haired boy leaning against the wall, holding a little raven haired child in his arms as if waiting for someone within the building.

The bluenette's curiosity grew while she approached the two, to only find a black haired girl with a bob cut waiting for someone within the entrance as well. If girls come to visit Vanitas at frequent points, Aqua will definetly have to say something to him about her growing discomfort towards this.

The older girl straightened her own appearance before sauntering her way into the entrance, ready to put up with whatever this fangirl of Vanitas' was holding. But, Aqua's eyes widened at the sight of the younger girl in front of her as she herself titled her head up in a proud manner.

She may look like a normal high school teenage girl, but the look in her eyes... They look.. Surprisingly forlorn and tired. But school ended a week ago, didn't it? If its about entering post secondary education, she didn't really have to stress out about it until the next year, right? Speaking of which, Aqua actually should enter university as of right now..

"Excuse me, you're Miss Aqua, right?" The stranger's sweet voice suddenly cut the taller girl's attention back to the reality in front of her.

Funny thing was, before the blue haired young woman could confirm herself, the teen pulled out an entire suitcase from behind her and pushed it towards her senior.

Xion tried her best to try not to shatter in front of this home wrecker as she forced out her rehearsed lines, "These are gifts from me to congratulate you and Vanitas on your wedding at some point in this month. I wish the two of you a happy and safe journey together through the joint leg of your lives. It's a shame he won't be here to witness you receiving these from me, but I shall be off soon. Goodbye."

As soon as Xion bid her farewell, she turned herself towards the open doors of temporary freedom but to only be stopped by Aqua's sudden inquisition, "Excuse me, miss, can you please tell me your name so I can alert Vanitas of your arrival?"

Xion chuckled dryly and didn't even bother to turn around as she answered curtly, "My name no longer holds a single trace of significance within this household. I doubt he would actually even remember my identity, so just inform him in your own description of me."

The fiancé of Vanitas' was getting annoyed now. First, this girl didn't even call to inform them on her sudden arrival, and secondly, she was pretty rude to the girl that's going to become rich soon. Also, what's wrong with even giving her name for Vanitas' knowledge? What a weird person...

"Mommy! MOMMY!" The child from earlier suddenly dashed into the foyer and threw his arms around the teenage girl's waist. What shocked Aqua the most within this situation, was the fact that this girl was a teenage mother the entire time. At the same time, the young man from earlier joined in as well, rushing forward to pull the embracing mother and child out of the house quickly without bidding a single farewell to the discombobulated older young woman.

Just when she heard the car door slam shut from beyond the gates, she suddenly felt Vanitas' lips brush sinfully against her neck, rendering pleasure to course across her veins as she moaned before turning her head to let those sinful lips claim hers hungrily...

* * *

It was a beautiful sunset, and it was a very good one for Terra and Cinderella, who were standing hand in hand as they gazed above the roofs of every other tower below them, enjoying the warm summer breeze together as an idea suddenly struck through Terra's head like a lightning bolt.

Taking advantage of Cinderella's present daydream state, he gently took his hand out of hers; she looked pretty when she was surprised, gazing down at him kneeling on the floor, wonder written all over her cute face at not knowing what's going on.

Terra's small smile widened with every second as he reached into the pocket of his brand new suit, pulling out a prettily decorated little box to excite a gasp from the blonde girl standing in front of him.

Smirking, the bronze man asked in a flirtatious manner, "Would you like to... marry me?" He even waggled his eyebrows at the end, despite the fact that he actually wasn't supposed to be the type to do this.

Cinderella speechlessly picked the ring with her dainty right hand, also helping Terra up as he closed the distance between their faces for a kiss to seal the deal.

Time ran by too fast for them though... for it was getting dark as they laughed and chatted while walking back to their hotel room as a lively couple again... though it would only be a short lived heaven for poor Terra at this point onwards...

* * *

_In the dreamworld.._

_Terra couldn't help but find himself feeling very awkward at this point in time. What happened? Well... the last time he was here... all he ever caught was a glimpse of a little brunette girl that smiled up at him... but her face was all blurry before the ground shattered beneath the two of them... rendering the strong man to fall into the dark space as everything fell around him..._

_Guess what? Instead of feeling a jarring impact from back breaking fall onto a hard surface from below, he used his quick reflexes to bring down his feet... and ended up standing... on a paved ground of the city that he was currently living in for holiday purposes._

_But... what? and … why? Where was that little girl? Questions of all sorts buzzed through Terra's confused mind in the manner of worker bees as he frantically looked around to see the streets crowded as ever.._

_The weirdest thing that had EVER happened to him... was the fact that his attention snapped __towards a certain girl's sweet voice that echoed through his mind while she ran right through him from behind. Wait... did she just... literally run right through him?_

_She didn't even apologize for doing that.. but he didn't even feel a single thing from that "collision" at all. _

_But.. that shock increased to a further scale as he saw long brown hair fly from behind the tall girl (she was nearly as tall as he was, just up to the crown of his head; she's not even wearing high heels or anything to lengthen her height at all)... and the way she ran... was so shockingly familiar to a certain friend of his... _

_Plus... how could she even run in that black knee length dress without much difficulty? God thank the heavens though, that she was wearing black shorts underneath the three layers of the skirt as they all flew upwards from her constant movements on her legs._

_For some odd reason, Terra couldn't help but to actually feel something like worry for the young girl as his own body disobeyed the brain's orders to actually chase after that tall brunette down the busy street (though, the good part was, he was ghostly in this world... so it wasn't all that difficult to follow her at all)..._

_All of this... was just so... weird for Terra to actually comprehend and fully register into his already aching mind. Who was this girl? Was she that little brunette that he met from earlier? Why was she running? _

_It took both people quite a while to finally skid to a stop in front of an unnaturally quiet area. They ran through so many intersections without stopping and yielding to many cars that actually... zoomed right through them without injuries and accidents... and even ran through signs themselves as he continued to persist in chasing her to her location with dread eating away at his stomach with every second that passed._

_The tall, dark and handsome man even dared to call out to her several times... but realized... it was all in vain as no one else that passed through and beside him. It was like... he never existed in this world at all... _

_He finally noticed the freshly bought bouquet in her right hand (earning her stalker even more questions to hurt his head further); she straightened herself up with the grace of a swan before walking past the ominous gates aside... to reveal rows upon rows of grey headstones..._

_And just as his own eyes widened at the sight of this depressing site... the girl's long legs began to push the rest of her body forward again; The brunette man just couldn't catch a longer break from this run, couldn't he? _

_Terra was so close to actually catching up to her slowing steps... and reached his hand out..._

And to finally have his own eyes snap open at the sound of the alarm clock, with Cinderella stirring beside him at the sound of all that...

"Stella... what were you doing at that dreadful place?" The words slipped out of the rudely awakened man by accident...

Cinderella yawned as she asked soothingly while sitting up, "Terra... may I ask... who this Stella girl is?"

Chapter 3 End.

* * *

**A/N: I was having mixed feelings during the midst of posting up the first two chapters of this story, for I am a very sensitive person that hates getting bashed and heavily criticized. XD**

**If this chapter was too sudden and confusing for any of you... please bear with me. It was actually supposed to give a confusing atmosphere at this point... for the real drama begins this way soon enough. **

**Please leave a review at the end of reading this chapter, whether on anyone being too OOC... or the description being too less, etc. I would be happy to read them, even if I don't reply these days since school is officially starting for me within these days. **


	4. Chapter 4: Who's that Girl?

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters since they belong to Square Enix. I do own the mysterious brunette though... and thanks for following closely on this story, angelicwinds. It really kept me going with my overworking imagination. :)**

* * *

Starcrossed Wishes

Chapter 4: Beginnings of Regrets

Aqua groaned softly as she woke up to another strange dream, again. Yes, again. Were these all telling her something? They all gave her some... kind of horrible feeling that something bad, no... horrible, would happen within some point of her life.

Now really, who was that brunette girl? Especially when there's a teenage one and an adolescent one. Are they both the same girl? What significance does she even hold to Aqua's life or not?

Plus, the weirdest thing from this entire odd dream situation, was the fact it had to involved her being chained up to a tree while watching a tall brunette approach a certain gravestone. No matter how much she struggled to break free from the chains... they only wound themselves tighter and tighter until she finally gave up, having to feel extremely helpless and desperate for Vanitas to free her from that.

Guess what sweetest thing occurred to her when those heart aching thoughts fogged over her head dreamily? The chains on the maiden's neck nearly choked her to the point of death. Sweet, wasn't it?

But why in the world would _she_ be chained up? Did Aqua even commit an unspeakable crime to render such cruel punishment to be placed upon her? She loved Vanitas with all her heart, so what's wrong with that?

She reluctantly pushed herself up with both arms... and realized... the bed was strangely... no, unusually neat and empty (except for her occupance). Which actually reminded her... Vanitas didn't come into bed last night; that was very unusual for her to handle. Normally both partners would be excited about what's going to happen right then and there... but ever since he left for some kind of meeting the day before and came home late, he never even approached her since.

The water maiden brushed it off her mind as she tiredly positioned herself to stand up and take her usual luxurious morning shower. In the midst of grabbing casual clothes within her huge walk in closet, her leg ended up brushing against a leather suitcase; Aqua totally forgot about the totally awkward situation with that teenage mother that gave her this.

_What was inside anyways?_ The blunette thought to herself as she leaned down to open up the case with curiosity, to have her pretty cerulean eyes widen at the sight of sparkling jewellery cascading out of the box. It was like watching a majestic waterfall making its way down the cliff in her perspective.

For some reason, guilt began to chew away at the insides of her stomach. Plus... she could even feel the quality of real gems glittering away in their starlike beauty as she looped her fingers through several of them at the same time.

How could she have judged the poor young girl like this? And to give her so much jewellery? Why?

The cobalt haired woman sighed as she reorganized the expensive gifts back into the baggage and closed it carefully against the wall to proceed on with her shower.

Little did she know, the entire suitcase was immediately snatched away by a certain someone whom she thought she knew every little secret about...

* * *

Cinderella couldn't help but sit on the neatly made bed in awkward silence as she waited for Terra to finish his shower. She wasn't actually being jealous of this "Stella" girl that he accidently muttered about during his dream, she was actually curious to know why she felt some form of warmth for this girl.

She knew Terra was noble enough to not commit infidelity on his side of the relationship... but what truly bothered her was the connection between these three people. What she meant by three people were her fiance, the cobalt haired beauty that broke his heart, and that girl he mentioned about just an hour earlier.

What also bothered her was Terra's attitude towards Aqua. That young woman was pretty nice to her, though she did feel some form of discomfort radiate from her when they shook hands. All Cindy knew was that Aqua broke his heart _severely_ from the years before this relationship started, yet something felt strange here. It's as if... Terra and Aqua... were actually meant to be something else than the current state that they were in right now.

The blonde woman didn't blame Aqua at all for choosing Vanitas, no matter how bad Terra made him sound like during the midst of blowing everything off to her in a heated rant. What girl wouldn't resist living a life with a rich man? Of course... not every romance was a true fairytale, but something just wasn't... right.

Also... during the same day of Terra's smug proposal, she received an email from a fellow man that she didn't see for quite a while after she embarked on a blissful journey with Terra...

The sound of the bathroom door opening immediately interrupted the process of her daydreaming, and she swiveled around slowly to not set Terra on alert mode as he furiously rubbed away the clingy water upon his messy brunette hair.

He was such a handsome young man, inheriting the ability to drive any young woman like her crazy over his handsome face and well developed muscles... but... would their marriage together truly be a fairy tale? Cinderella would never know...

But, she brushed those doubts away as her chivalrous fiance threw on his leather jacket while locking his pretty aquamarine eyes onto hers. He smirked as he extended his arm toward the door in the manner of a high class gentleman, exciting a giggle to slip past her lips as she took hold of his calloused hand and walked out of the door with him; trying to rid the many conflicting emotions gnawing away at her while enjoying the rest of this vacation with this man...

Chapter 4 end.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray, no one really bashed on this story (I was bracing myself for impact from raging fangirls to arrive on my doorstep with pitchforks and torches, murderous rage reflecting in those buuuuurrrning eyes of theirs JK!)... so ya... I shall continue it. LIKE A BOSS :D**

**I know... there wasn't really much action going on here... but... I had been reconsidering rewriting the stupid summary for this story. Plus... I am not going to include Organization XIII members (with the exception of Axel HOORAY), or Master Eraqus and Xehanort to further complicate this story. The main action's going to be occuring within the dreams, most of the time... but ya. Just hang in there. I was building more foreshadowing themes as I wrote this chapter... and I really assure you... the action's going to begin ;D**

**Anyways, sorry for my not-so-frequent updates, but I am suffering big time from my final year of IB as of right now (hell, I almost fall asleep within the last two blocks of my day LOL *slapped*)... and I get so tired after school that I didn't really want to do a huge workload of homework; I still got to kill my procrastination though... so ya. **

**Anyways, please leave a review after you're finished reading. See you soon on the next chapter. (btw... I already designed Stella's looks ;))**


	5. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes: **

Sup guys? I know I had been taking quite a long time on updating with this story, so I do apologize for the lack of activity due to the fact I am currently in IB grade 12, and is anxious yet excited to enter university next year. In order to do so... I must sacrifice time and energy to continue with my fanfictions and drawings that I post on Deviantart.

I am not planning to stop with this story, especially when an entire movie of this was rapidly buzzing through my head. It may be very controversial for those who support the pairing that I am evilizing within this story, but that was how my story was born from it. The fact that it would mostly revolve around my two main fancharacters in the dreams would also turn people off since they would assume that I am merely replacing Aqua with a Mary Sue OC to be with Vanitas. But no... it's not, it's going to be even more angsty and dramatic than what other stories are like with fcs within it.

I will make some changes to the beginning though, since I had been reconsidering scenes to structure again, so yea.

I had been drawing a lot of art for this too on my deviantart account. In fact, I even got some friends interested in this story from that act I did for this story. But yea... I guess I won't be active due to my efforts in my real life. If you're interested in seeing those arts, I am SoraSakuraba896 on Deviantart as well.

Anyways, I promise I will epicly update this story as soon as possible! Stay tuned! :D


End file.
